


Variety

by Cinnamon_Apple (madame_mayor_regina_swan)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_mayor_regina_swan/pseuds/Cinnamon_Apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ficlets of ouat femslash pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Queen: Wall sex part 1

**Author's Note:**

> It all started out as a distraction fic via twitter and went on for months and turned into a beautiful ritual and these are the results.

A gasp emerged from Regina as the cool tiles of the wall clashed with the warmth of her skin. Warm lips left hot, wet kisses against her neck as hands stroked the exposed skin of her abdomen.  

Zelena bit and sucked at the olive skin of Regina's neck; marking her as her own. She moved back up capturing Regina's lips with her own.

The hand stroking Regina's toned belly traveled down south stopping and the hem of her lacy black boy shorts.

_“Do you want more or do you want me to stop?”_ Zelena asked as her nails lightly scraped across Regina's thigh.

Regina was not one to beg but if getting Zelena to get her off meant begging for then she would do just that.

_“Please touch me.”_ Regina moaned.

Zelena's hand trailed to her inner thigh; which had Regina squirming but just as Regina thought she would get her sweet release Zelena trailed her hand away.

_“I don't think you want me to touch you as much as I want to.”_ Zelena whispered.

Regina let out a frustrated growl, _“I do. Please Lena touch me. I need you so bad. Please please stop teasing me and fuck me already.”_

A smirk etched onto Zelena's face, _“As you wish your majesty.”_

Zelena's hand slipped under the waistband of the boy shorts. Fingers were met with hot, wet flesh.

Regina's head fell back against the wall, _“Please don't tease.”_ She groaned.

Fingers slid lower, finding more heat and wetness.

_“Are you ready Regina?”_ Zelena asked.

Regina nodded.

_“What was that I didn't hear you.”_ Zelena teased knowing that Regina was more than ready.

_“Yes! I'm ready!”_ Regina shouted.

Zelena's fingers slid inside Regina. Her muscles clenched tightly around Zelena's fingers.

She quickly thrusted into Regina. It didn't Regina long to climax since she was already so close from the teasing. A few more quick, hard thrusts was all it took for Regina to come undone around Zelena's fingers. Zelena continued her thrusting to ride out Regina's orgasm.

Moving closer to her sister to pin her against the wall and keep her from falling.

_“How do you feel?”_ She asked will a sly grin.

Regina smirked, _“I feel amazing. Best orgasm I've had in awhile.”_

Zelena kissed her, _“Good because now you're going to return the favor and I want you down on your knees.”_

Regina slid down to the floor kneeling before Zelena.

_“Now what do you want me to do?”_

Zelena chuckled, _“You know exactly what I want you to.”_

Regina slid her hand under Zelena's dress; grabbing her panties and bringing them back down, _“Tell me exactly what you want me to do. I'm on my knees for you so direct me.”_

Zelena ran her hands through Regina's hair, _“I want your head under my dress and your pretty mouth on my pussy licking and sucking to bring me my release.”_

Regina complied with her sister's request. She disappeared under the black material. Zelena braced herself against wall as soon as Regina's mouth came into contact with her cunt.

She wanted; no she needed to see Regina on her knees doing wickedly delicious things to her body.

Green smoke swirled around her. As it cleared away she was completely naked and had an excellent view of Regina, who was looking up at her with a devilish glint.

She pulled away from Zelena; cocking her eyebrow, _“You okay up there?”_  

Blue eyes connected with brown ones, _“You truly are evil; also no one told you to stop.”_ Zelena said as she guided Regina's head back to her pussy.

Regina focused most of her attention to Zelena's clit. She alternated between soft and rough suckling. She  shifted her attention back down to her entrance. She lapped up the wetness that gathered then slipped her tongue inside trying to lick every inch of Zelena that she could.

Zelena moaned loudly. Her grip on Regina's hair tightened, making Regina hiss. Zelena worked her hips against Regina's mouth.

_“Finally found a good use of your mouth besides talking.”_ Zelena said breathily.

Regina bit down on Zelena's clit hard for her comment.

Zelena let out a groan, _“You know it's true.”_ She pulled Regina's head back by her hair; looking down at her, _“No rough biting, you do it again and I'll punish you.”_

Regina glared at Zelena and scoffed, _“Punish me how?”_

_“Wouldn't you like to know but I can say it won't be pleasant for you.”_

Regina wasn't sure if Zelena was bluffing with her threat but she decided to call her out on it anyways, _“Sounds like you're bluffing to me.”_

Zelena pushed Regina's face back into her cunt, _“That's enough talking from you back to work.”_

Regina went back to lapping at Zelena's wet pussy. Her attention went back to the other woman's clit. She flicked her tongue against the hard nub. Zelena's legs began to shake around her head, she was close. She closed her lips around the nub and began sucking hard. Moments later Zelena came undone; her cum coating Regina's mouth and chin. Zelena slumped against the wall utterly spent as Regina licked up all her cum.

Still on her knees Regina looked up at Zelena, _“Somebody looks tired.”_ She teased.

Zelena helped Regina up from the floor, _“Never this was only part one; I have so much more planned for us sis.”_


	2. Green Queen: Wall sex part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 1.

Green smoke gathered around the two women. Zelena transported them from Regina's vault to her secluded farmhouse. Once the smoke cleared Regina found herself tied up and restrained.

She tugged at the restraints, her eyes glanced around the room looking for her sister.

_“Zelena!”_ She called out.

Zelena entered the room wearing a strap-on with a green dildo hanging between her thighs.

_“Calm down your majesty I had to get some things for us or rather for you.”_

Regina's eyes went to the item in Zelena's hand; they widened at the whip in her hands.

Zelena saw her reaction, _“You thought I was joking about punishing you.”_

_“I umm I didn't-”_ Regina stumbled over her words.

_“Shh; I'm not going to punish you tonight this is for your pleasure.”_ She said as she walked over to the bed.

She drug the whip up Regina's bare legs and back down. She did this a few times then trailed the whip higher; across her thighs, up abdomen. Zelena took extra time to trace the whip around the swells of Regina's breasts; watching her closely to how she responded. Regina's body reacted just as Zelena expected it to; nipples hardened, aching to be touched. Climbing onto the bed; Zelena's fingers pinched and tugged on the hardened buds. A moan escaped from Regina.

_“Don't hold back. I want to hear every noise.”_ Zelena told her.

Regina nodded and let herself feel what Zelena was doing to her body. Pinching, tugging, wet warmth of Zelena's tongue and mouth had Regina shuddering. Her breath hitched as a different sensation invaded her senses. Cold. Coldness swirled around her other nipple. Glancing down Regina saw the ice cube that Zelena had between her fingers.

Regina shifted her gaze back to Zelena; who was now looking at her.

_“You ok love?”_ The other woman asked.

Regina nodded, _“Yes; this is just a different feeling; the coolness.”_

Zelena trailed the piece of ice between Regina's breast and down to her navel. She let it sit there for a minute as she crawled in between Regina's legs. Leaning forward she scooped the ice cube into her mouth. Holding the cube between her teeth she guided the ice lower leaving behind a tiny water trail. Regina shivered and let a breathy moan.

As Zelena reached the top of Regina's mound the ice melted. She conjured up another piece. She trailed up Regina's sensitive inner thigh; bringing it closer to her hot cunt. Regina let a yelp as the ice came into contact with her clit.

Regina's breathing went ragged as Zelena rubbed the melting ice cube against her.

_“Fuck Lena.”_ She moaned.

Zelena let out a chuckle, _“I'll do that later.”_

Zelena continued to gently rub Regina's clit as she positioned the dildo with her entrance. Regina gasped as Zelena slide inside her; filling her up. Zelena set a steady pace slipping in and out of Regina. Oh how she wish she could feel how hot and wet Regina is right now.

Regina's body jerked upward with each thrust. She tries to bring her arms down to pull Zelena into her; she let out a growl once she remembered she was restrained.

_“Kiss me.”_ She demanded.

Zelena obligated to Regina's demand. She leaned forward placing her body against her sister's; she kissed her fiercely.  

Zelena's fingers found Regina sensitive clit and rubbed quick tight circles. Regina's body shook as her orgasm ripped through her. Zelena's thrusts slowed to a stop. She was about to pull out when Regina's legs locked around her waist.

_“Stay inside.”_ Regina said.

Zelena waved her hand over the ties; freeing Regina. She wrapped her arms around her sister, rolling them into their sides without the dildo slipping out.

_“Rest up sis; we still have several more toys to play with.”_


	3. Wicked Maiden

Zelena entered Granny's spotting Marian sitting in a booth near the back.

She strutted over to the table; placing her hand on the table to brace herself she leaned over and whispered, _“Did you do everything I asked you to?”_

Marian looked over at her; swallowing hard, _“Yes I did everything you asked of me.”_ She responded.

_“Good girl.”_ Zelena said as she sat beside the other woman.

Zelena's hand slipped beneath Marian's dress; stroking her thigh, _“Shall we order love?”_

Marian nodded; not trusting herself to speak.

Zelena flagged down the waitress; while they waited Zelena slid her hand between Marian's parted thigh. Fingers were welcomed with wet heat.

_“You did listen and here I was expecting you to be a rebel and wear underwear.”_ She said quietly.

Marian squeezed her eyes shut as Zelena stroked her pussy.

Their waitress made it to their table; confusion and concern etched the girl's face, _“Umm; is she ok miss?”_ She asked kindly.

Zelena smirked, _“She's just fine dear don't worry.”_

Marian opened her eyes, _“I'm fine.”_ She said huskily.

The girl nodded, _“Ok what can I get you two this evening?”_ She asked.

Zelena spoke first, _“I'll take the grilled chicken salad with ranch.”_ The waitress wrote it down, _“And for you ma'am?”_

Zelena pressed against Marian's clit; causing the other woman to bite her lip.

_“I'll mmm take a cheeseburger and fries.”_ Marian groaned.

The waitress left the two women alone.

_“I have about 20 minutes to tease you and get you off.”_ Zelena said.

Marian let out a low moan.

_“Shhh doll let's not cause any attention to ourselves.”_

Zelena easily pushed two fingers inside of Marian. She held them still, _“Let's just stay like this for a bit.”_ She teased.

Marian squirmed trying to create some friction.

Zelena pulled her fingers out a little, _“No no doll. You sit still or I won't let you cum at all.”_

Marian stopped moving, _“Please Zelena.”_

Zelena got closer to Marian's ear, _“Beg for it and I might let you but be wary we have about 10 or so minutes before our food comes.”_

_“Please please please let me cum Zelena. I'll do anything just please I can't take this teasing anymore.”_ Marian begged.  

Zelena slowly pushed her fingers back inside. She gradually let her pace increase. Marian let out a strangled moan. Zelena looked around to see if any other patrons heard it; she cast a silencing charm over Marian.

_“Ok doll you can be as loud as you want and no one but me can hear it.”_

Marian let out a lusty moan, _“What fun would that be if we couldn't potentially be caught.”_

Zelena smirked; she was proud of her girl. _“Fine I'll remove it.”_ She removed the charm.

Her fingers continued to quickly pound into Marian. The other woman's walls tightened around her fingers.

_“Come on doll cum for me.”_ Zelena whispered.

Marian's head dropped to the wall beside her when suddenly Zelena's movements halted.

She looked over and the waitress was delivering their food.

She let out a frustrated sigh.

_“Here you go ladies, enjoy your food.”_ The waitress said then walked away.

Once the girl was far enough away Zelena resumed her thrusting; taking Marian by surprise.

_“Fuck!”_ She moaned.

Marian body began to tremble, seconds later warm liquid coated Zelena's fingers. Zelena rode Marian through her orgasm feeling the spasms from her body. She slowly pulled her fingers out and from under her dress. She brought her fingers to her own mouth sucking Marian's release off of them. She moaned in appreciation.

Their waitress made her way back around to their table, _“How does everything taste ladies?”_ She asked politely.

_“Wonderful.”_ Zelena responded.

The girl walked away once again but someone else came to their table. The two women looked up and found Granny Lucas staring at them. Granny handed a key to Zelena and said, _“I have a whole damn hotel and you choose to pleasure your girlfriend in the back of my diner.”_

Marian and Zelena looked at her with wide eyes.

_“Wolf hearing.”_ was all Granny said before she walked away leaving the two women alone.


	4. Red Swan

_“You've been here for weeks and I have yet to see you out having fun.”_ Ruby said as she slid Emma her cup of hot chocolate.  

Emma sighed, _“I wasn't even supposed to be here this long; besides I'm here for personal reasons not pleasure.”_

Ruby leaned over the counter, _“Why not do both; I mean I'm sure dealing with Regina is very stressful so why not release all that pent up frustration.”_

Emma shrugged, _“Ok, ok what did you have in mind; for stress relief.”_

Ruby smiled, _“Meet me here oh a let's say 10.”_ She said as she wrote down a room number on a slip of paper.

_“Ruby stop yapping and get back to work!”_ Granny Lucas yelled.

_“I'll see you tonight, right?”_ Ruby asked.

Emma nodded, _“Yep; I'll be there.”_

_“Great! I'll see you later Em.”_ Ruby said getting back to work.

The day passed relatively quickly. Emma found herself in her nicest pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top and finished it off with her signature red leather jacket. She headed to the hotel to meet Ruby. Emma climbed the three flights of stairs to find room 306. She knocked on the door and waited. Emma's jaw dropped seeing the red lingerie that donned Ruby's body.

Snapping out of her trance, _“Sorry I thought you'd be dressed by the time I got here.”_ Emma said as her face flushed.

Ruby looked at Emma confused, _“What do you mean- oh you thought we were actually going someplace else.”_

Now it was Emma's turn to look confused, _“Umm Ruby what exactly did you mean by us going out for a stress reliever?”_

_“What did you think I meant?”_ Ruby countered.

Emma stepped inside the room and shut the door, _“I thought you meant we would go out for drinks and play a few rounds of pool down at the Dirty Rabbit.”_

Ruby chuckled, _“That's fun but not exactly the kind of stress reliever I had in mind.”_

Emma crossed her arms, _“What did you have in mind?”_

Ruby smirked, _“Well I was thinking...”_ Before Emma had a chance to comprehend anything Ruby had her pinned against the door with her arms above her head, _“Something like this but with less talking and fewer clothes.”_

_“Holy shit.”_ Emma said breathily.

Ruby pressed her lips to Emma's; capturing the bottom one between her teeth and tugging on it a bit. She moved down to her neck kissing, licking, biting, and sucking on the exposed skin. Ruby's free hand trailed underneath Emma's tank top; brushing against her defined abs.

She lowered the other woman's arms down, _“Let's get you out of these clothes.”_

Emma removed her jacket and placed her hands on Ruby's waist, _“I thought this was a stress release for me and I'll release my stress by fucking you first.”_ She said moving Ruby towards the bed.

Emma pushed the leggy brunette down onto the bed then kneeled down.

_“Ok we can do that I'm not objecting.”_ Ruby said as she reached around unclasping her own bra.

Emma helped her remove it and tossed it across the room. Emma's lips went straight for Ruby's neck as her hand cupped her breasts. Her thumbs brushed across soft nipples; that pebbled at her touch. Ruby moaned. Emma's mouth moved down Ruby's neck and to her chest. She peppered kisses all over her torso. She made her way down to Ruby's breast; she replaced her right hand with her mouth, taking the dark pink nipple into her mouth; sucking on it. Ruby's moans increased as did the wetness between her thighs. Emma switched breasts giving it the same attention. Her hand moved between Ruby's thighs, feeling the wetness she rubbed Ruby through her panties. Ruby's hips moved against Emma's fingers. Emma's fingers slid beneath the fabric finding hot, wet flesh. Her finger easily slid into Ruby; finding a steady rhythm. Ruby's head fell back in ecstasy as her walls clenched around Emma's fingers. Her body began to tremble as hot liquid coated Emma's fingers and hand as she came. Emma rode her through her orgasm till her body began to calm down. She slid her fingers from Ruby and stuck them in her mouth humming in appreciation at Ruby's taste.

Ruby scooted up in the bed and beckoned Emma to her, _“Your turn now.”_


	5. Green Queen: Dressing Room Fun

Zelena waited patiently outside of the dressing room that Regina was occupying. The two sisters were doing a bit of shopping a few towns away from Storybrooke. A few moments later Regina emerged from the room. Zelena's jaw dropped; seeing the outfit Regina tried on.

Resting perfectly at the top of her head was the headband with white bunny ears on, she donned an emerald green teddy with a matching garter. Regina turned around showing Zelena the little fuzzy tail she had also placed.

_“You like?”_ Regina asked.  

Zelena beckoned Regina to her; _“You absolutely ravishing right now and it's taking every ounce of self control I have not to fuck you right now.”_ She said running her hand over Regina's firm ass.

Regina wrapped her arms around Zelena's neck, _“No need to control yourself dear, we're all alone back here and that changing room is very spacious.”_

That was all the conformation Zelena needed. She backed her sister back into the changing room; locking the door behind them.

She brought her lips to Regina's; kissing her fiercely. Regina moaned into their kiss. She pulled away from their kiss; pushing Zelena to sit down, _“Let me get out of this first; I don't want to ruin it before I buy it.”_

Zelena pulled Regina onto her lap, _“We can always fix it later or exchange it; keep it on it looks really sexy on you.”_

Zelena squeezed her sister's breasts through the thin material of the lingerie. Nipples pebbled beneath her hands; Regina arched her back. Zelena pulled down the straps of Regina's teddy just enough to free her breasts; she leaned down taking an hardened nipple into her mouth. She flicked her tongue against the bud. She gently bit down; earning her a loud moan from her sister.

_“Shh love we don't want to get caught now.”_ Zelena whispered as the sales associate walked past their changing room.

_“But that's the thrill sis; the potential of being caught.”_ Regina told her.

Zelena looked at her sister, _“True but I'm pretty sure that it's illegal to have sex in public places.”_ Zelena said as her hand trailed Regina's thigh unhooking the the garter belt from the rest of the outfit.

She felt the heat radiating from Regina's pussy as her hand slid between her thighs.

_“Fuck you're so hot and I bet you're just as wet.”_

_“Why don't you find out.”_ Regina challenged.

Zelena's hand brushed against the Regina's crotch; feeling wetness pooling against the material. She slid it to the side to get a better feel and she found Regina soaking.

_“Fuck you're soaked doll.”_ Zelena purred.

_“Mhmm.”_ Regina hummed.

Zelena continued to rub Regina's cunt cause the other woman to rock against her fingers to create more friction.

_“Lena I need you inside me.”_ Regina moaned.

Zelena complied with Regina's request. Regina's head fell back in pleasure.

Zelena built a steady pace thrusting into her sister.

_“You're so hot getting off on the thrill of being caught.”_ Zelena said.

Regina let out a moan in response.

Zelena continued to finger fuck her sister when the sound of several footsteps approached the room door.

_“Well sis here's your moment to give them the big finale.”_ Zelena whispered.

Regina moaned loudly as her walls tightened and her body shook as her orgasm washed over her; drenching Zelena's fingers in her cum.

A knock rang through the room and a female voice followed, _“Miss, I'm going to need you and your company to please get decent and step outside.”_

Regina looked at Zelena and smiled, “ _My orgasm was worth the trouble.”_


	6. Green Queen: Relaxation

Regina strolled through the front door later than usual; the amount of paperwork stacked on her desk made her want to scream.

_“Henry! Zelena! I'm home.”_ Regina called out as slipped out of her heels.

Zelena emerged from the kitchen with two glasses of wine; _“Henry's not here love; it's just you and me.”_

Zelena made her way to the staircase, _“Come on sis; I know you've been stressed with work and I want to help you relieve that.”_

Zelena and Regina made their way to their bedroom and into the master bathroom. Regina gasped at the sight; the low lighting, lit candles strewn around the room, and the bubble bath waiting for her.

_“Lena;”_ Regina started.

_“Shh love you need this so just enjoy it.”_ She said sitting the two glasses down beside the tub.

She helped Regina undress from her work attire; then undressed herself. She climbed into the bath first then motioned for Regina to get in. She leaned her sister back to rest against her then wrapped her arms around her.

_“I hate that your work week has been so stressful and hectic as of lately.”_ Zelena said kissing her shoulder.

_“Don't remind me; this is the most stressful time of the year.”_ Regina groaned.

She let go of her sister and brought her hands to her shoulders and began to gently massage the tense muscles.

_“Just relax and don't think about anything else but you, me and the weekend ahead of us.”_

Regina nodded as she felt the tension in her neck and shoulders slowly begin to disappear.

_“Mmm feels good.”_ Regina moaned in appreciation.

Zelena smiled, _“Good; I love making you feel good and I can make you feel a lot better.”_

Zelena's hands moved down Regina's back and around her waist. Hands moved between partially open thighs.

_“Prop your leg up against the tub baby.”_

Regina did as she was instructed.

Zelena's hand found her clit; she began to gently rub the hardening nub.

Regina moaned; _“I need you inside Lena.”_

Zelena's fingers slid down to her opening and easily slid in.

She placed kisses on Regina's shoulder and neck. Her free hand trailed to Regina's breast; squeezing the mound.  

Moans spilled from Regina's lips as Zelena brought her closer to her climax.

Regina's body began to tense up and her walls pulsated around Zelena's fingers; _“Wait.”_ Regina said breathily.

Zelena stopped thrusting, _“What is it love?”_

_“I want you to come too.”_ Regina told her.

_“I will after you; besides you need this.”_ Zelena answered.

Regina nodded as Zelena began to pound into her again.

Her walls tightened even more; her body began to tremble as her orgasm washed over her.

Regina's body slumped back against her sister's.

Zelena rode Regina through her orgasm. Once Regina calmed down she removed her fingers.

Zelena reached over and retrieved their wine glasses, _“Sit back and relax baby cause we have all weekend to unwind.”_


	7. Green Queen: How they got together

Zelena stormed into Regina's study. She was furious; furious with the citizens of storybrooke for not realizing she has changed but more importantly she's furious at her sister for letting that dimwit of a prince get in her face and yell at her.

_“I can't believe you let that dimwit yell at me! You know more than anyone in regards of how much I've changed.”_ Zelena yelled.

Regina walked in after her; shutting the door, _“What did you want me to do Lena? No matter what I tell them they're not going to believe it.”_

_“You could've fucking did anything Regina anything but you chose to let me take the heat.”_ Zelena ranted.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, _“What do you want me to say; I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to let Charming yell at you.”_

Zelena snarled, _“Wow what an insincere apology you just gave. How long to I have to keep proving to them that I've changed?”_

Regina stepped closer towards her sister; “ _What do you want from me I can't change that it happened.”_

_“Fuck you Regina and fuck this whole trying to be good bullshit.”_ Zelena growled.

Zelena tried to walk away only to be stopped by Regina. The younger Mills pulled her sister close; Regina bought her mouth to Zelena's. Regina pulled away shocked at her actions; but before either woman could comprehend what had happened Zelena was pulling Regina back into her. Their teeth clashed and tongues explored each other's mouths. These kisses had ignited something within them that neither woman experienced before.

Regina's hands ran across Zelena's back and up to her hair. Fingers entangled into soft curly red locks. She gently tugged on the locks; earning a moan from Zelena.

Zelena broke their kiss, _“What are we doing?”_

Regina rested her head against her sister's, _“I don't know; but I like it and don't really wish to stop.”_

Their lips pressed together again this time in a slower, softer kiss. Hands explored curves. Before either of them realized it; dresses pooled at their feet, leaving heels in the middle.

Regina backed Zelena up to her desk; pushing her on to it. Red lips left marks against the pale skin of her sister's neck. Wet kisses traveled down the the tops of Zelena's ample breasts. She reached around Zelena to unclasp her bra; freeing her breast.

_“You're so beautiful Lena.”_ Regina said before she pulled a nipple into her mouth.

Zelena's head fell back as moans escaped from her lips.

Regina's teasing to her had her body hot and she needed more.

_“Gina; I need you inside.”_ She moaned.

Regina brought her hand between Zelena's thighs and began to tease her through her panties.

_“Stop teasing.”_ Zelena moaned; feeling herself get wetter.

Regina slid Zelena's panties to the side giving herself access to her sopping cunt. She plunged two fingers deep inside of her sister; causing the other woman to cry out in pleasure.

As Regina fucked her sister her own need for friction increased. Zelena's leg dangling over the edge of the desk would be just enough for her to get off on. She moved to where her sister's leg would be between her own. Regina rubbed herself against it;  causing moans to flood from her.

Zelena looked down at her sister fucking herself, _“Ohh that's it, fuck yourself against me.”_ She moaned as she moved her leg to create even more friction for Regina.

The two women created a tempo that had both of them screaming each other's names as they came.

Zelena laid against the desk with Regina's head on her stomach as they came down from their bliss.

Zelena ran her fingers through Regina's hair and spoke, “Is this just going to be a one time thing and we never speak of it again?”

Regina peppered kisses against her tummy, _“No, this is the beginning of something new, different, and good.”_


End file.
